RoboCop in Lytton
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Vignettes about Alex Murphy/RoboCop as he is transferred to Lytton, California, and almost takes charge of the whole police force, while making new friends among his fellow cops and detectives. No special point to this, just a colorful little adventure story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't know how many chapters this fanfic will have. I'm just going to continue it until either I tire of it, or I can't think of any more scenarios to include in it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _RoboCop_ or _Police Quest_; Orion Pictures and Paul Verhoeven were originally responsible for creating _RoboCop_, and _Police Quest_ is owned by Sierra On-Line and Jim Walls. I'm just having a good time mixing them together in a little story.

* * *

Once upon a time, two police officers arrived in separate patrol cars at a certain diner/café called Carol's Caffeine Castle. Here, their old friend and the café's proprietor, Carol Grounds, prepared some Jamaican Java, or caffeine IV, for them to drink as they settled into a booth for an 11-98, which could also mean an on-duty break.

Their names were Sonny Bonds and Steve Johnson.

These two had never been partners on the force, but they were close friends, nonetheless, and friends stuck together. They always came here whenever they could to have some downtime during their daily patrols, and it was always worth it, because Caffeine Carol made the best coffee in the city of Lytton, CA.

Carol brought over their coffee, and they downed it pretty quickly. Just another day in the life of a uniformed policeman for both of them.

But suddenly, a strange man walked into the café, and said something quietly to Carol. She tensed a little and said, "Excuse me?" The man suddenly revealed an Uzi and shot it into the ceiling. "I said give me your money and all of it, and don't screw with me!"

The terrified customers put their hands up. Sonny and Steve started to draw their guns, but the robber turned on them and shouted, "No chance, fuzz! Drop them, or everyone else here is dead!"

Reluctantly, Sonny and Steve cooperated, deciding inwardly to bide their time until they could make their own move.

"Now everyone, get down on the floor and get out your wallets! I don't want your credit cards, just your cash. And you, cops, cuff yourselves to each other and around that bar stool. I don't want either of you trying to stop me!"

They didn't like the sound of this, but they slowly moved over to the counter while stealthily sliding their hands towards their PR-24 nightsticks, but the hold-up artist sensed this, and said, "Don't try any funny stuff, you goddamn coppers! I'm going to get what I came for, and if you don't cooperate now, I swear I'll kill you, and it won't be quick!"

Just then, the door opened again, a little noisily. The hold-up man stunned Sonny and Steve with a vicious kick and swiveled around, in time to see a large, tall man who seemed to be clad in blue-gray and black armor, and wore a thin, red visor over his eyes and a helmet. He was the weirdest thing anyone there had ever seen. "Screw me," the robber whispered to himself.

Then the metal man spoke. His voice sounded partly metallic. "Drop the gun, and leave these people alone, including the good police officers you just kicked; you are under arrest." He was very short and to the point, this guy.

The robber glared. "Screw you, metal monster!" He opened fire, but all the bullets bounced off the man's metal armor. The metal man stepped forward calmly and snatched the Uzi from the robber's hands. The crook attempted to run past him, but he just landed a black metal fist on the man's body, and sent him sailing into the parking lot, knocking over a row of motorcycles. He was unconscious.

Sonny and Steve were wide-awake again, and had witnessed all of this along with Carol and her patrons.

"Well I'll be!" said Steve, awed. "This is the last time I dunk down a whole cup of Jo at once!"

"Steve, take care of arresting that robber," said Sonny. "I'll talk to our new friend here."

"Sure thing, Sonny," said Steve, and ran out to cuff the suspect before he woke up and read him his Miranda rights.

"That was impressive, mister… what's your name?" he asked.

The metal man said, "I am a cyborg, part man, part machine. The people who made me call me RoboCop." Then he smiled and continued, "But my friends and fellow police officers call me Murphy. Alex Murphy."

"Well, Officer Murphy," said Sonny, impressed, "it looks like you can really live up to the name of 'cop.' Don't worry, folks, Carol," he said to Carol and the customers, "Everything is all right now. I'll have Officer Johnson take the perpetrator to jail in a minute."

"I'm not worried anymore," said a smiling Carol, "Thank you, uh, RoboCop, I mean, Officer Murphy. I don't know whether I can serve you any food or coffee or not, but you're welcome to stay a little while if you'd like."

"Thank you, madam," said RoboCop, "But I also have a duty as a police officer in this fair city, which I can say is much fairer than Old Detroit, where I come from."

Steve had radioed in the attempted robbery, and Sgt. John Dooley had just arrived with Detective Oscar Hamilton to take care of the evidence, namely, the Uzi. Dooley had a brief talk with RoboCop, and then told Sonny to go back on patrol immediately. He also informed Sonny and Steve that the robber had apparently slashed their squad cars' tires, but that Steve could borrow Dooley's car to take the robber to jail, while he would ride with Hamilton. Sonny, meanwhile, would get a quick ride back to headquarters by Officer Murphy to get another squad car. Sonny got in with Murphy, and they were off.

"Old Detroit?" said Sonny as they drove off, "I've heard about that city. It's one of the dregs in America's big cities."

"It isn't _all_ bad," said RoboCop, "although it _is_ very rife with crime and murder. I was transferred from Old Detroit to Lytton, CA for one month, and the Chief of Police, Whipplestick, is very enthusiastic about my transfer here. He thinks I can clean this town up better than anyone, though he still believes Officer Bonds is also one of his best."

"_I'm_ Officer Bonds," said Sonny, "Sonny Bonds."

RoboCop/Murphy looked at him as if his eyes were twinkling behind his visor. Sonny wondered if that was true. "Indeed," the cyborg said. "I knew you on sight, as well as your friend Steve Johnson, another good cop."

"Yeah," said Sonny, "Maybe sometime, I should introduce you to some more of my friends, like Keith Robinson, Jack Cobb, and Morris Fudley. Maybe you could even meet some of the detectives, like Laura Watts. She's a very decent woman."

"I once knew what it was like to have a decent woman in my life," commented Murphy wistfully.

"I thought so," said Sonny with sympathy, "You must have once had a family. I don't have one at the moment, although my high school girlfriend wants to spend some time with me when she's finished going through therapy."

"Therapy?" asked Murphy.

"Yes," said Sonny, "She was once a prostitute. But she repented of her crimes, and now she'll soon have a new life."

"It is good to hear that not all criminals have to be arrested or killed to be stopped," said Murphy. "I was programmed mainly to apprehend and to kill."

"Now I know that the life of a cyborg cop isn't as easy as many children believe it is," remarked Sonny. Realizing how much he and the RoboCop were telling each other about their experience as cops, their cop friends, and their personal feelings about things, something occurred to Sonny. Quoting Humphrey Bogart from _Casablanca_, he said:

"Murphy, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the police department, Sonny got a surprise. He was told that RoboCop was going to be his partner for a while on the police force. He believed it was going to be interesting serving with a man/machine trained to fight as a cop. Murphy was also pretty pleased, because he had already grown to like Sonny Bonds. In fact, he even got a bit of a kick out of him, like he originally did with Anne Lewis, his former partner in Old Detroit, before she was killed.

RoboCop offered to drive when Sonny said that he should make sure Murphy knew his way around town. "I usually drive when I'm breaking in on a new partner," he wisecracked. This amazed Sonny. This man must have gone through a lot of pain to end up where he was now, a cyborg programmed to be a law enforcement officer with a big gun. And yet, he was still able to joke. If his personality dominated the mettle of the Detroit Police Department, then the crooks and corruption there wasn't going to win the war of law versus crime anytime soon.

One evening, they were on patrol through the streets of Lytton, and because things seemed to be going relatively easy at the moment, they were busy having a conversation with each other.

"So, I heard you can do some fancy moves with a pistol, Murphy," Sonny said to his partner.

RoboCop was silent for a second, but then he showed a slight smile and answered, "Yes, well, I once had a son named Jimmy who watched a popular cop show on TV, and the hero always twirled his gun on his finger every time he took out a bad guy, and he was begging me to learn the same trick because, well, role models can be very good for a boy."

"I don't have children right now," said Sonny, "But I hope to change that once my girlfriend Marie gets out of therapy, although we're not ready for marriage yet. In spite of all the good friendships and partnerships I have in the police force, Marie Wilkans is the number one reason that I continue to live to this day. Without her, I don't know if I'd want to go on."

"It's good to hear that you love a girl, Sonny," said RoboCop, "But I don't think that you should give up on life if you lose her. There is much to live for, even for an unfortunate soul like me, who has had everything he loved taken from him by violent drug dealers and Omni Consumer Products, or OCP. While it _is_ cumbersome living like this, cities like Old Detroit need someone like me to protect the innocent and uphold the law. And they need good people like you, too, because without you, Lytton would have one less cop who can help keep it safe."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Sonny, "It's just that Marie went through quite a hard life when she was growing up, and I'd really hate to see something even worse happen to her."

"Do any other officers on the force have loved ones they don't want to lose?" asked RoboCop.

Suddenly, the radio came alive. Sonny keyed the radio mike and contacted Dispatch. Apparently, Officer Mario Gelepsi had been called to check out a possible rape crime at 280 West Rose, near a nursery, and he hadn't been heard from for some time.

"280 West Rose," said Sonny excitedly, "I know where that is. Let's get going, Murphy!"

"We're on our way," said RoboCop.

When they got to the location given them by Dispatch, they could see that a young woman was lying in obvious suffering on the ground. A young man was hovering over her, and another stood by, apparently looking out for trouble. It was definitely a rape scene. Sonny was the first of the two cops to notice Officer Gelepsi lying on the ground near his own patrol car, bleeding from a bad bullet wound.

RoboCop took note of this and instructed Sonny to look after his colleague. Then RoboCop drew his gun and got ready to aim it. "Let the woman go, you are under arrest," he intoned.

"No way, you bastard cops!" yelled the rapist, getting to his feet and pulling the woman up with him, and he held a gun to her head. "If you try to shoot me or my friend here, I swear I'll kill her!"

RoboCop couldn't initially find a strategic enough move to stop these guys, but then, Sonny, who had snuck up behind them, tripped the rapist from under his own feet. The woman ran behind RoboCop immediately, but the other guy raised a knife and threw it at Sonny. It missed, but then the rapist fired a shot at Sonny, grazing him in the leg.

Sonny cried out in pain, but he continued to fight. He saw the rapist get ready to kill his friend, Gelepsi, and he hustled to get in-between Mario and the shots. He almost took another bullet, but he managed to get in the way of the punk's target.

"Oh, so that's how it's got to be," said he. "Well, then, I'll kill you first, copper, and then your friend!" He raised the gun. His pal suddenly shouted, "Look out!"

But it was too late.

They had forgotten about RoboCop, who had found an opening at last, and as the rapist turned quickly to shoot at him, Murphy fired a shot into the rapist that immediately killed him. RoboCop then aimed at the other punk.

"Your move, creep," he said.

"It's okay! It's okay! I surrender! I surrender!" said the punk, putting his hands up. Sonny stumbled over to him and cuffed him, reading him his Miranda rights.

The rape victim was certainly amazed at all that had happened. She thanked RoboCop and Sonny profusely, while RoboCop assured her that he would notify the police about her rape, and they would help her get out of her emotional shock. Then he called an ambulance for her, Sonny, and Mario.

"Thanks for getting here, Sonny," said Gelepsi, "And you too, Murphy. Those guys had it in for me. I approached them a little overconfidently, I guess."

"Don't worry, Mario," said Sonny, "It happens to all of us." He put the surviving crook in the back seat of the squad car and provided Mario with something to stifle the flow of blood from his wound. Finally, he radioed Dispatch to say that the situation was clear now, and for a Vice detective to be brought down to see the scene.

"They'll probably contact Kathy Rhodes for this," he said to RoboCop, "She's one of our best Vice officers, and a devout Christian. She'll gladly handle any moral crime."

"Well, Sonny," said RoboCop, "would you say this has been an eventful evening?"

"I'll say it was," said Sonny, wincing from the pain.

"Do you need any help?" RoboCop asked.

"No, thanks," said Sonny, "It just grazed me. But I expect it should still be looked at by a doctor."

"I expect you'll win a Medal of Valor for this action," RoboCop said admiringly.

"I don't know," said Sonny, "But it would sure be good to have one in my possession after so many years on the force."

"Uh, officer," said the woman, mostly calmed down by this point, "Who _is _this man in metal?"

Sonny smiled at her and said, "Ma'am, you're looking at God's greatest gift to any American police force, RoboCop. But you might like to call him Murphy, so he feels more like a person and not just a machine."

RoboCop held out a hand for shaking. "It is good to meet you, madam."

She shook it gratefully. He took care not to squeeze or crush her hand. "It's even better to meet you, Officer Murphy."


End file.
